Many types of cosmetic products may be applied by a brush. For example, liquids, creams, powders, compact powders, and so on, may all be applied to a user's face, neck, or other regions by a brush. Most cosmetic brushes have a rounded or flat shape suited to apply products to the flat surfaces of a user's face or body. However, these types of brushes do not fit into creases or deep lines of a user's face, such as the sides of the user's nose, smile line, crease between the chin and inferior lips, or the like. Accordingly, typically users must stretch the skin in those areas in order to allow conventional brushes to apply product into the creases or lines. Further, many cosmetic brushes are designed for a single function, such as applying loose powder, and so if a user wants to apply different products or create certain features, such as contour lines or the like, he or she typically will be required to change brushes. As such, there is a need for a multifunctional brush that can be used for multiple products, texturing, contouring, and can access all surfaces on a user's face.